Wind And Shadow
by DreamAngel2713
Summary: A two-part One-shot about when Temari gets asked on a date by another ninja and to Shikamaru's surprise accepts, leads the both of them to face the feelings that they've been denying that they have for each other. Shikamaru/Temari Rated T, Enjoy!
1. Part 1: Green With Envy?

**Part 1: Green with Envy?**

"Isn't there anywhere where I can sleep in peace?" Shikamaru said in a frustrated tone as he looked down from the tree he was sleeping in, to see who was talking so loudly.

"Hey man are really sure you want to go through with this? A sand ninja said to what looked to be a group of sand ninja

_Sand ninja? I guess these guys must of came here with Temari. _Shikamaru thought to himself as he continued to ease drop on their conversation.

"Oh man, you are so going to get beat-up! I mean out of all the girls you could have why her? Another sand ninja said outloud

"Enough! I'm going to ask Temari out on a date and thats final!" Said a blonde sand ninja who looked to be the leader of the group

_This guy ask Temari out? HA! As if she would ever say yes, this guy looks like a total tool. _Shikamaru thought to himself as he stared down to get a closer look at the guy.

The sand ninja, had bleached blonde hair though mostly covered by the sand village ninja headband. and wore on of those smirks and Shikamaru could just tell he was one of those guys who thought he was better than everyone else. Shikamaru's thoughts were then broken as he say Temari approach the group of ninja. He hadn't seen her in a while, but he couldn't help but grin when he saw her.

She wore her same hairstyle as well as that same he look that let people know that she was anything but one of those helpless girls who couldn't handle themselves. Though he could tell that she had gotten taller, and this time she was dressed in a dark purple kimono outlined in red though her fan still strung across her back.

**Temari's POV **

"Uh hey Temari" Temari heard Yuki say to her in his normal bold voice but this time something was different in his voice.

_Oh great. Not another one. _Temari thought to herself as she stood in front of the sand ninja. Why did these types of guys always want to date her? She already knew there type. The type of guy that had to try to say that he has been with all of the 'Hard to get girls'. They were always cocky,immature, and so much more.

There was only one ninja that she found to be different, but that didn't matter anymore.

"Yes, Yuki?" Temari said trying not to let her annoyance slip through her voice.

"So, I figured that all of this work gets tiring after a while. So How about you and me go out to eat tonight?" He said looking at her with a sly look.

All of a sudden before she could answer, she saw someone walk out from the trees. Her heart starting picking up when she realized that, that person with his hands in his pockets looking dead at her was Shikamaru.

Temari couldn't help but look at him. He looked much older than she had remembered, definitely taller though his same hair style. He had his same normal hand in pocket stance and that same stupid bored look on his face which sometimes really pissed her off. His ninja gear outfit did change, he wore a flak jacket with black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals. His ninja headband though on the same place on his arm when she had last saw him was this time seemed to be sewn into his shirt, revealing only the metal part.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not polite to ease drop on people?" She said looking right past Yuki at Him

"Last time I checked there is a difference between ease dropping and just walking by, Don't let me interrupt" Shikamaru said as he yawned tiredly and leaned against one of the tree trunks.

Temari then remembered that Yuki was still standing in front of her, waiting on her answer.

"Yeah, sure" Temari said as she looked into Yuki's shocked eyes and smiled as she saw out of the corner of her eye even Shikamaru's eyes widen in shock.

"I'll meet you here at 7 tonight. Don't be late." Temari said as she walked away from them all feeling quite smug. That is until she realized what she just happened.

_Damn it Tamari! I can't believe I agreeded to go on a date with-with that cocky guy! What was I thinking? _Temari thought as she continued walking further into Konoha deep in thought when, she sensed someone following her.

"I didn't figure that you were the girl who liked those types of guys" Shikamaru said as he started walking beside her

"I-You don't know what type of guys I like" She said looking at him, hoping that she didn't come of defensive, or even worse...flirty.

"True." He said as he looked off into the distance

"I'm sorry, that came off rude." Temari said even shocking herself. Usually she never apologized to anyone, let alone feel bad for speaking her mind. But once again that was something she found herself constantly doing when she was around Shikamaru.

"So how long have you liked him?" Shikamaru asked looking her in the eyes, his expression was his normal but Temari could tell there was something in his eyes that seemed to burn with intensity.

Temari then smiled _Was he actually jealous? _


	2. Part 2: Caught

**Part 2: **

******Shikamaru's POV**

_I can't believe she actually said yes to that guy! _Shikamaru thought to himself as he looked over at Temari

_And by that smile on her face she actually seems happy about it. But then again why should I care? It is her choice in all. _Shikamaru thought to himself as he put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky

_Uh, how troublesome. This is the reason why women are just a big pain. I mean you never know where you stand with them and then everything just gets so confusing and tiresome. _He said looking over at Temari

"Is there something you want to say? You keep looking over at me" Temari said looking at him with a smug look on her face.

"Nothing, just thinking" He said kicking himself for having such a lame excuse

"If my date bothers you that much, you should really just say so" She said still looking over at him. It almost seemed like she wanted to admit something

"What exactly are you getting at?" Shikamaru said looking towards her now noticing her frustrated expression

"You know, forget it. I've got to go run some errands, then get ready. See you later" Temari said to him as she swiftly turned her back on him and walked away.

_Oh great! what did I say now? _Shikamaru thought to himself as he continued walking until he once again came across the same group of sand ninja walking just ahead of him, talking loudly.

"So dude are you going to score some with Temari tonight!"

"Of course man, You see she will be totally off guard tonight. So I'll just surprise her when she least expects it! Yuki said, his voice filled with venom

Shikamaru after hearing this suddenly found himself filled with a unfamiliar rage.

_Those dirty bastards. _Shikamaru thought as he could no longer control his sudden anger

"Hey, you three morons" He said his voice filling with anger. Which was something new to him. Usually he hated fighting and if anything would rather avoid it all together. He never realized that hearing guys talk about Temari that way could get him so angry. But it had.

"Hey, Yuki look it's that guy from the forest earlier that Temari knew, do you think that he" Before the guy could even finish Shikamaru cut him off

"Heard what you just said? You couldn't be anymore right." Shikamaru said looking at them, his eyes glaring as the ninja stared and looked at each other.

"Back off this has nothing to do with you." Yuki said walking forward reaching for the kuinai in his back pocket "and why do you even care!?"

Shikamaru then thought to himself and turned to grin at them "But I really do like her"

Yuki and the other sand ninja then smirked "Well pal, thats too bad for you, cause when were done with you-you be able to even whisper"

All of a sudden all of the sand ninja were sent spiraling into the cement wall

"I believe thats what I should be saying to you" Temari said to them suddenly as she stood next to Shakimaru her fan in her hand showing one of the three moons

The sand ninja all looked up from the ground to find a very angry looking Temari and a smug looking Shakimaru looking over them. As Shikamaru backed away, leaving them to Temari. As all you heard where screams of pains and apologizes, leaving the civilians to look in shock out of the scene then quickly walk away.

**Temari's POV**

_What worthless nininja. I can't wait to see what Gaara does to them when I drag them back to the village. _Temari thought to herself as she walked beside Shikamaru and smiled

"What are you smiling for?" Shikamaru asked her looking a bit nervous

"I can't help but laugh when I think about what Gaara's going to do them when I return to the village. They really weren't too smart." She said as thought of the ninja and shook her head.

"Uh-Temari, just how long where you following me?" Shikamaru said as he looked her in her eyes before quickly turning away. Temari swearing that he was blushing

"Shikamaru" Temari said making him turn to look at her, as she pulled his face close to hers and kissed him how she had always wanted to. Shikamaru seemed to freeze in shock before he wrapped his arms around Temari's waist tightly and pulled her closer to him. Shikamaru then started kissing on her neck as she then repeated what she had him saying earlier in a mocking tone

"But I really do like her"

Shikamaru then stopped for a moment as he looked up at her, surprising her with a smile "How troublesome you did hear that" Before he then pulled her down to him.


End file.
